To Flowers Rain Is Paradise
by Annie Coomes
Summary: 16th in Happy Days series. A collection of 10Rose fluff that lacks continuity so can be read in any order. The Doctor realises that life isn’t about waiting for the storm to pass – it is about learning to dance in the rain.


16th in the Happy Days series. A collection of 10/Rose fluff that can be read in any order as it lacks continuity.

Summary: The Doctor realised that life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass – it is about learning to dance in the rain

* * *

To Flowers Rain Is Paradise

Rose sighed as she leant her head against the window of Jackie's flat. It had been raining all morning and the dark clouds didn't seem to be moving, instead they seemed to be growing as rain fell, thunder roared and lighting lit the sky. She let out another loud sigh as she sipped on her mug of tea wondering what they were going to do now – she hated it when it rained.

The Doctor leant back into the chair he was sitting on and studied Rose, she seemed bored he noted as he watched her tap her fingers mindlessly on the side of her mug. He looked out the window and saw the clouds hugging the sky line blocking out the sun. He looked back over to Rose who was dressed in a summer dress with flip flops, beside her sat a beach bag – she was going to take him for a picnic, that was until it had started raining. So they sat inside eating their sausage rolls watching as the rain continued endlessly to ruin their afternoon. He hated it when she didn't smile; her smile was all he needed to remember why life was worth living.

He leant forward onto his hands waching her as he tried to think of how to make her smile, how to make her head fall back with laughter, how to make her eyes dance. He grinned to himself as an idea hit him.

Slowly the Doctor stood up and pulled his coat on, Rose broke her thoughts and teared her gaze away from the window to watch him. He walked over to her and took her mug of tea placing it carefully on the table, he then reached down for her hands and tugged her up. She stood up but frowned at him

'Doctor?' she asked, he just smiled silently at her as he took one hand and pulled her along with him. She dug her heels into the floor and frowned at him again

'Doctor?' she groaned, 'where are you taking me?'

He kept tight lipped and grinned at her – she couldn't help but smile at him a little. She shook her head and sighed and allowed herself to be tugged across the floor.

When he opened the front door she cried out in protest

'Oi! You aint making me go out there are you?' she moaned as she crossed her arms defensively peering out at the darkened world. The Doctor raised an eyebrow, secretly loving her when she was like this.

'What?' he asked innocently

'Doctor, in case you haven't noticed it's slightly well raining' she moaned. The Doctor grinned at her cockney drawl

'And?' he asked, she stared at him like he was dense

'And its wet, horrible and dark. Anyway, who likes rain?' she moaned. He looked down at her and gently took her hands

'Rose…to flowers rain is paradise' he said softly; she almost smiled

'Well I'm not a flower' she told him bluntly.

'Hmmm' he said stroking his chin, 'If I didn't know better I would say that a Rose is a type of flower' he laughed. Rose shook her head at him

'Oh ha ha' she mocked. He grinned and squeezed her hands

'Trust me?' he asked. She sighed and finally smiled

'Yeah'

'Good'

He dragged her outside as she squealed at the water that pounced readily on her face. Soon they were standing in the middle of the Powell Estate totally soaked; the Doctor took his coat off and put it over Rose's shoulders. Grinning at her he held out a hand

'Care to dance?' he asked beaming, she laughed up at him

'You're mad you are' she told him grinning before she took his hand. They slowly danced around in the rain and the Doctor found everything he loved in her; her smile, her laugh, her eyes and her passion. It was in this moment that the Doctor realised that life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass – it is about learning to dance in the rain. So in this moment the Doctor learned a lifetimes worth of lessons in the arms of the woman he loved, because for her, he could dance all day.


End file.
